thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Durant
Kevin 'is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He is the leader of Kevin's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Kevin Durant was an NBA player before the apocalypse, playing for the Golden State Warriors. He was nicknamed "The Snake" due to his leaving of his former team, Oklahoma City Thunder, to join the Golden State team that beat him in the playoffs. He was playing a game against the Orlando Magic when the outbreak began, where he formed an alliance with his opponents to survive. Post-Apocalpyse Season 2 As the outbreak begins, Kevin creates a group of survivors, combining surviving players of his team, the Warrior, and the opposing team, the Magic, to form a survivor group. Despite being opponents in the game of basketball, the two put aside their differences to work together to survive the apocalypse. Kevin and his group were completely unaware of the fire bombing that would hit Orlando though, as the napalm killed most of the group. Kevin's former teammate and right-hand man Steph began to grow crazy as he watched several of his teammates and friends die. On the road to Jacksonville, Steph's instability caused the death of Nikola, causing Kevin to lead Steph out of the car, before brutally stabbing his teammate to death with a knife, putting down his final ally. After doing the deed, Kevin attempted to start his car, but the car wouldn't star, leaving Kevin stranded. Kevin later heard gunshots, running towards the source. After watching an intense firefight between the Rogues, Kaiser's group, and the Orlando group, Kevin followed the retreating Orlando group. He walked straight to a pond where he saw Katrina surface, carrying a drowned and unconscious Nikki on her shoulders. Katrina hallucinated, thinking Kevin was her lost lover Greg. After Katrina gave Nikki CPR, reviving her, Kevin gave them a towel to dry off. Marcus also showed up, Kevin commenting on his nasty eye wound. After asking who Trix was, Kevin came under fire by Wes. After taking cover, Kevin entered the backseat of Trix's vehicle, feeling cramped due to his size. He handed a spare towel to Katrina for her leg wound, commenting how it was his last. During the intense shootout, Kevin manages to save Selena's life by giving her some homeostatic gauze to stop her immense bleeding. He is relieved when it works, commenting "It didn't save Nikola", a reference to a deceased in his former group. Season 3 After Trix returns from her search for Katrina without Floyd or Kaiser (both having been killed by Michael), Kevin volunteers to accompany her on a second attempt at finding Katrina. Kevin arrives in the nick of time, knocking Viktor out from behind as he threatened Neptune and Katrina. Kevin manages to escape with a rescued Katrina, going back to where there vehicles were. After noticing the others missing and a strange message left by a corpse, Kevin parted ways with Neptune. The group later drives up the road, where they meet Matthias' Gang. After witnessing Katrina and Matthias reunite, Matthias suggests they drive up the road to a hotel full of survivors. Kevin agrees with the idea, following Matthias and his group up the road. They eventually come to the hotel, where they meet it's owner, Louis. Louis welcomes the groups in after Matthias shows him his weapon stash. Kevin is then given a room key, being given a room to sleep for the night. On his way to his room though, he hears Katrina crying. He visits Katrina, comforting her and reminding her she was not a failure, but a success. After giving Katrina a hug, Kevin wishes her goodnight, before leaving her room to go to his own. At dawn the next day, Kevin joins the Hotel and Orlando groups in their fight against the Rogues. He shouts "NO!" as Reagan is killed, being the first of the Hotel and Orlando survivors to shoot. He continues firing during the battle, managing to get an RPG at some point and blow up the Rogue tank. After the battle, Kevin regroups with Katrina, happy to see her alive. Their happy moment is soon ended though, when gas canisters containing an incapicitating chemical agent explode, knocking anyone in the area out cold. Season 4 Kevin is one of the twelve survivors to be tied at the hands and feet and be surrounded by people in gas masks and guns. After the leader of the group arrives and explains where they where, why they where there, and why they had been captured, Kevin can only wait in anticipation as someone is about to be killed. Kevin remains silent as the red-eyed leader of the group continues his speech, rambling about how the strongest and best looking would be the perfect sacrifices. He watches with shock as the leader threatens to kill Selena. Kevin doesn't want to see such a young girl be killed, so he volunteers to take her place instead. Kevin is then lifted up by two cultists. Before he is thrown into the ocean, Kevin gives a final smile to Katrina, before he is tossed down into the ocean, where he drowns and becomes zombified due to the water not destroying his brain. Death Killed By *Elias De Leone ''(Alive, Indirectly) *Two unnamed Miami Cultists (Alive, Directly) Kevin volunteers to take Selena's place as the sacrifice to Yuri, not wishing to see a young girl die. He is then thrown into the Atlantic Ocean, where he drowns. Killed Victims *Nikola Vučević (Zombified) *Steph Curry *A few unnamed Rogues. *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Kevin was shown to be a generous and social man, giving his towels to the injured survivors with little complaints. He grows as a kind, stable character who begins to care for the wellbeing of others. Before he dies, Kevin is shown to give up his life so someone else can live. Appearance Kevin was a man in his late twenties, with thick black hair and deadly brown eyes. He was very tall in height at 7'0" and heavier in weight, at 240 pounds. He had a goatee beard from before the outbreak. Abilities *'''Fighting: Kevin was able to fight extremely well, his wingspan and superior size allowing him to be a very physical combatant. Weapons and Items *'Knife': Kevin acquired a knife sometimes after the outbreak, using it to kill a crazed Steph Curry. Relationships Steph Curry Kevin shared a strong relationship with Steph, the latter being his teammate and good friend. However, their relationship became strained after Steph went crazy due to witnessing several allies of his get incinerated by firebombs. Kevin became extremely worried for his own safety after Steph got Nikola killed, to the point where he led Steph away from the highway before brutally murdering him. Katrina Firestone Kevin is fond of Katrina, affectionately nicknaming her "wethead" due to her being soaking wet on their first encounter. He shows compassion to Katrina, calming her down when she is crying in her hotel room. He's very protective of Katrina, possibly loving her. Tricia "Trix" Monroe Kevin was a friend of Trix's, proving himself to her by calling himself "a regular survivor" and not "a prince." (in stark contrast of one of Trix's mortal enemies Luke Willson). He volunteered to accompany her on a mission, further showing his loyalty. Trivia Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters